The present invention relates to a rotary head for machining and simultaneously polishing the peripheral surface of shafts or the like in which a plurality of knives are circumferentially arranged in a plane substantially normal to the workpiece to be operated on in which about the same place a plurality of polishing rolls are provided and in which the roll and the knives are arranged so that they may be moved in radial direction toward the workpiece.
Such a rotary head for machining and simultaneously polishing the peripheral surfaces of shafts or the like is known from the British patent No. 1,128,210 in which knives and polishing rolls are arranged in a rotary head in a plane substantially normal to the axis of the workpiece to be operated on. This known construction provides means for moving each of the polishing rolls and the cutting knives individually in radial direction toward the workpiece. In this known construction, the adjustment of the tool, carried by the head for machining shafts of different diameters is rather cumbersome since the proper distance of each of the knives and each of the rolls from the surface of the workpiece has to be individually adjusted and in addition the concentricity of workpiece and head has to be obtained.